wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Allknowing
Allknowing is a female NightWing and Queen Vigilance's personal seer. She is also a teacher at the NightWing school that Clearsight attends and when they met. Clearsight described her as "large" "looming" and scowling" which in the following events in Darkstalker basically sums up her entire character. History On Clearsight's first day of school, she finds her way to the 'Tower of Knowledge' in the NightWing school. There she meets her teacher, Allknowing. Allknowing appears to detest Clearsight from their first meeting when Clearsight is not only able to find her classroom on her first day but predicts that "a huge storm is going to roll in three days from now and class will have to be canceled for a week of rain. I know that the queen is planning to evaluate all of her potential seers in a month and she won't be pleased." After this statement, Allknowing quotes a line from one of her previous prophecies: "Dragon of chaos, tangling the webs, too many eyes and too many threads" ''and comes to the conclusion that her new student's name is Clearsight, much to the awe of her students, Jewel-eyes, Vision, and Morrowwatcher. Allknowing's character reappears in Chapter 19 of Darkstalker, in Queen Vigilance's court "glittering with poise and diamonds." There Clearsight delivers a warning, that the IceWings were planning an invasion by sea on North Beach. Queen Vigilance is suprised by the straightforwardness of this vision and asks Allknowing what she knows of such events. Allknowing replies that she did have such a vision, one about ''waves of ice dragons ''and a ''midnight menace. Queen Vigilance politely compliments Allknowing on the poetic nature of her prophecy, but then makes Clearsight her new personal seer. Prophecies Being the queen's top seer for a while, Allknowing has naturally presented many predictions. She has a signature style of writing prophecies about these predictions in rather mediocre poetry and forgetting entirely about rhythm. So far, the prophecies that Allknowing has presented in Darkstalker are: "From far to the north, a prince will arrive, Seething with darkness and sparkling with ice, In his blood runs a gift for the whole NightWing tribe, But it comes with a terrible price." '' Meaning: Prince Arctic of the IceWings will father an IceWing/NightWing Hybrid who will grow up to cause chaos in the Night Kingdom. And: ''"Hatched of ice and hatched of night Cursed with moons all shining bright Longs for power not his own Comes to steal your very throne." Meaning: As the son of Prince Arctic the IceWing and Foeslayer the NightWing, Darkstalker will be thrice moon born be and will have a goal to become ruler of his Kingdom even though he is not meant to be king as he is not a prince (except to the IceWings of course), and will attempt to murder his own queen to do so. More references to her prophecies are in Darkstalker, but those are the only complete ones to our knowledge. Allknowing.png A German NightWing.jpg Typical NightWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg A typical NightWing.jpg Snapshot_20160812_1.JPG|Sorry for bad quality!~ Moonblishipper14|link=Allknowing Snapshot 20160812 5.JPG|by Moonblishipper14|link=Allknowing Category:Females Category:Historical Characters Category:NightWings Category:Darkstalker Characters Category:Seers Category:Prophet Category:Supporting Characters Category:Deceased Category:Dragons of Unknown Fate Category:Characters